1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fishing tackle used by sports fishermen, especially to Spinning Rods used for casting with Spinning Reels, to provide for safer, easier and more efficient casting.
2. Description of Prior Art
I, the inventor, have been an ardent Sport Fisherman, Fishing Guide and Tournament Games Caster of note with fishing tackle for more than forty years. I am well versed in the make and use of such equipment.
Heretofore, when Spinning Rods and Reels were developed for sport fishing, the casting method taught and described in accompanying literature was to hold the fishing line with the forefinger which then released the line upon making the cast. However, for more than thirty years I have cast by holding the line under my thumb after it was placed over the fishing rod foregrip, FIG. 5. Other than those persons I chose to teach this method of casting to, I have rarely seen others use it. I have fished with, cast with and met thousands of knowledgable, experienced fishermen but rarely told others about my casting proceedure for competitive reasons.
I have now developed this invention to improve on the using of the thumb for casting with Spinning Rods and Reels. Most spinning rod and reel users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a device placed on or implanted into the foregrip of their spinning rods which would provide for safer, easier and more efficient casting with the thumb.